Thinking Vs Feeling
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: This one-shot takes place in Season 2 Episode 19 "The Rhythm of Life". When Adrian and Ben have sex in his car.


**Author's Note: **Hey! Guys I wrote this one-shot because I need a break from my other story. **This is my first non Harry Potter fic and my first sex scene, so I hope you like it. **

This **one-shot** takes place in Season 2 Episode 19 "**The Rhythm of Life**". When Adrian and Ben have sex in his car.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸ THINKING ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ VS.**** FEELING ¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

Knocking on the door to Amy Juergens house, Ben Boykewich waited to be greeted as he held a box of pizza in his hands. "Coming!" Ben heard Amy shout before the door swung open.

"Ben!" Amy stated surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I told your dad I'll be bringing some pizza over." Ben exclaimed, some what nervous.  
"Because..."

"Because I wanted to see you." The dark hair boy confessed and added quickly, "as well as everyone else."

"Because..." Amy stuttered. She then stopped to restart what she wanted to say. "Um-mm... Look, Ben if you heard that's I kissed Ricky, it was just a kiss alright?" She blurted out quickly.

Ben broken-hearted muttered "Good night." Just as quickly, not being able to take in what Amy just confessed to. Then he walked as quickly as his skinny legs could away from her with the pizza box still hand.

Amy sighed guiltily. "Goodnight Ben."

Walking towards his car, Ben felt anger, hurt and betrayal boiling through his vein. Stepping into the drivers seat and slamming the car door shut. He threw his head on the steering wheel, feeling frustrated.

Contemplating about what just happened for well over 40 minutes still parked in front of Juergens' residence as the night grew dark, Ben muttered to himself, "I knew that this would happen with Ricky always being at Amy's house all the time!"

Groaning mentally as he threw his head back till it hit the head rest.  
His thoughts were interrupted moments later when Ben heard a knock on his passenger window. Looking towards his right, he saw Adrian Lee wearing a grey bathrobe with a smile gracing her pretty face.  
"Hi, Adrian." Ben greeted in a hoarse voice, after winding the window down.

"Hey Ben." The Latin girl said crossing her arms and putting them on the door to lean on. "I saw you from my room. What are you doing out here?"

"Just um-mm..."He paused and then shrugged, "Thinking… about things."

"Could you... use some company?" Adrian asked, coax in her voice as she innocently tilted her head.

"You know ... I could." Ben decided, throwing the pizza box to the back seat of the car and watched as Adrian happily opened the door and hop into the passenger seat.

Adrian could tell that the boy was hurting from his facial expression as she gazed at him like a lion hunting it prey, but before going through with her revenge plan, Ben blurted out.

"Amy and Ricky kissed!"

Adrian wasn't surprised by this information as Ben looked up at the ceiling of his car with a heavy sigh. "You know Ben, I can help you." She stated, pushing the buttons for rolling the window up and lock the doors.

"How?" He murmured, looked back at her with his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Close your eyes." The Hispanic girl claimed sweetly to the half Italian boy who gave her a questioning look, but did as she ask without a word.

Smirking wolfishly after Ben's orbs closed she removed her grey bathrobe and slippers. _"Pay back is a bitch Ricky Underwood."_ Adrian thought before she jumped the seat and landed on Ben's lap , straddling him.

Ben's eyes shot wide open in shock, "What are you doing Adrian?".

"Comforting a friend." She purred and then kissed him before he could protest about anything and before she chickened out.

Ben kissed Adrian obliviously. Slowly kissing one another, Adrian removed her swollen lips from his after a good minute. Light brown orbs meeting dark brown orbs, Adrian smiled at him and started to kiss his cheek then his jaw.  
Ben unconsciously closed his light brown eyes again as his breathing quickened.

"Adrian, I don't think this is comforting a friend." Ben gulped out as his brain went fuzzy while the girl before him started sucking his right earlobe and working her way down his neck. She kissed his Adam's apple and every inch of his creamy white neck until she reached his pulse point.

"Stop thinking for once Benny boy and just feel." She paused up against his pulse point, making him shiver with her warm breath tickling his skin. She licked and bit it softly, making him growl. She tore away from the boy's neck, to look back at him. Both breathing harder, Adrian whispered again. "Just feel."

"Just feel." Ben muttered repeating what she said like a mantra. Licking his dry thin lips, Ben threw caution to the wind.  
Not thinking about Amy, Ricky or anyone else, but himself and the hot girl straddling him. No longer thinking for once in his life, Ben did what Adrian told him and just felt.

Grabbing a hold of her neck, Ben brought Adrian towards him, kissing her hard on the lips as he lost himself into the moment of passion. Smirking into the kiss, Adrian started to unbutton Ben's blue dress shirt. She grind her sex into his, and felt pleased when she heard Ben groan with pleasure and pulled her white tank top up roughly. Feeling his cock twitch as it grew harder, Ben removed Adrian's top and tossed it behind him carelessly as he gazed at the black lacy bra facing him.

"You like?" Adrian purred cockily, finishing with the last buttons on Ben's dress shirt.

Ben only nodded in response as they began to kiss heavily again while Adrian removed his blue dress shirt and ripped his white beater wide on with hunger.  
Reclining the driver seat all the way back, Ben quickly discarded his shirt and the ripped white beater unto the passenger seat. His heart started to beat faster than ever as he kissed Adrian's neck , shoulders and her chest as she undid his belt and his dark trousers hastily .

Adrian had to give it up to Benjamin Boykewich, he had a very well tone, slim body. He wasn't scrawny anymore, he wasn't overly muscular either, but you could tell he worked out.  
Gazing at his tone body with lust, Adrian gasped with surprise as she felt her bra come off. Before she had time to acknowledge what Ben was doing, he attacked her breast. moaning as he warm , wet mouth sucked and bite her right nipple. Adrian noticed Ben was taking his time, teasing her, making her wetter by the second. Wanting skin to skin contact she started to remove her black sweat pants. While Adrain was working on removing her black sweats, Ben attacked her left breast, sucking as much as he could, twirling his tongue making her nipple grow hard. He loved the way he made Adrian moan and when he bit softly on the sensitive skin causing her to tremble under his touch.

"Condom, Do you have a condom?" Adrian gasped as she grind harder onto Ben's erection. The only thing in their way was her matching black lacy panties and Ben's dark trousers and boxer shorts.

"Wallet." Ben breathed out as he lifted his hips off the seat with his arms around Adrian's waist.  
Grabbed his wallet, but not before grabbing Ben's trousers and boxers and yanked them down exposing Ben's erecting cock to her. Licking his lips wet, Ben watched as Adrian stared at his cock like she was a predator and he was the prey.

Opening up the condom packet, Adrian slid the condom on Ben as quickly as possible. Moaning with pleasure just by her touch seeing as he never had a girl touch him down there before.  
Stroking his length, Adrian was surprised she couldn't wrap her hand around it._ "He's big._" Adrian thought with desire. _"The Sausage Prince fits him." _Holding his cock with both hands, she stroked him faster and harder.

"Adrian, stop." Ben gasped out, gripping Adrian's thighs hard, knowing that he will be leaving red hand prints on her. "Or I'll cum."

The Latina stopped as she looked up at the boys scarlet face that was below her.  
Surprising her, Ben grabbed Adrian's waist and switched their position. He sat Adrian on the driver's seat as he planted himself between her tan legs. Adrian's back hadn't even hit the seat before Ben's sexual drive took over and kissed her lips. He started biting, licking and sucking her neck, going down to her left and then right breast, sucking on them like there was no tomorrow.

Running his shaky hands down her flat tummy and down her legs, Ben lifted Adrian's left tan leg and put it on over his shoulder and ran his hands over Adrian's body once again. Ben swallowed and grabbed the hems of Adrian's last item of clothing on her tan body. Slowly, he slipped them off and stared at her wet, tight, pink pussy as he had never seen one before. He watched as Adrian squirmed uncomfortably and snapped out of his thoughts.

_"Why am I thinking when Adrian Lee is naked in front of me? Stop thinking Benjamin." _He mentally told himself. Hesitantly Ben started to play with her clit, making her wetter then ever as he made small circles and flicked her swollen pink bead.

Panting hard, Adrian's coffee eyes rolled to the back of her head as Ben started to finger her slowly, adding a second finger to the mix then a three. Pumping in and out continuing to pace himself and slowly begin to increase speed. Ben heard Adrian's moans grow louder by the second until she shook under him and screamed out his full name as she came, with her lower muscles clutched around his three fingers.

Pulling out of her slowly, making her whimper at the loss. Ben licked and sucked greedily at his fingers, one at a time teasingly, drinking up all of Adrian's juices off.  
It had turned her on even more as she witness what Ben did. grabbing his cock, Adrian smirked when she heard him moan, she placed him at her entry. "I want you now Boykewich." she growled, like a lion in heat.

Ben swallowed nervously. Never in his life was he so turned on. He didn't care that he was about to lose his virginity to Adrian Lee. Ben's mind went blank and with Amy completely out of his mind, he entered Adrian. Ben buried himself fully into her, feeling how warm, wet and tight she was just for him. She gasped in pleasure when she felt herself stretch underneath to fit him. Both of them groaned as he slowly moved in and out, still holding onto Adrian's leg on his left shoulder.

"Faster." Adrian begged with a mixture of a moan as she began to move her hips faster towards him, wanting him to pick up the pace.

Granting her wish, Ben went into her faster and harder. All that could be heard was Ben groaning in pleasure, Adrian moaning ecstatically and their skin rubbing together in rhythm. They both started to sweat at the heat of the moment and both needed their release. They locked lips once again and picked up the pace.

Five minutes turned into ten, ten minutes turned into fifteen and fifteen into thirty.

Not being able to hold back they both came.  
Ben stiffed a groan into the girls neck as he came deep inside of Adrian while he held onto her for dear life.

Unbeknownst to them, the condom broke.

Adrianne vibrated and jerked as she came. One of her hands were in Ben's damp black hair while the other made a hand print on the steamed, misty window, slowly making it's way down the glass.

Tired as hell and with the little energy he had left, Ben reversed their positions, returning them to their original position. The only difference was that he was still buried deep inside of Adrian.

Adrian slide off of Ben, unwillingly and still panting. She did not say anything as she took her previous seat.  
Taking their time catching their breath and making their heart rate slow down, Adrian and Ben didn't look at one another as they quickly redressed.  
Ben broke the silence after a while.

"I should be getting home." He said, still breathing hard. He grabbed his shirt's that Adrian handed silently to him and threw his blue dress shirt on not bothering with the ripped white beater.

"Yeah." Adrian agreed as she opened the door to his car and stepped out. "I'll see you at school, Boykewich." She smirked and closed the door with her hip.

Ben watched Adrian until she disappeared into her house. Exhausted, Ben sighed. He looked towards Amy's house before he started up his car and drove way,  
With a smile on his face. Giving a quick glance at the drivers window were Adrian's hand print was still visible.

_'I should stop thinking more often.' _Ben thought before replaying the activity that previously took place as he went home for the night .

* * *

Review please tell me what you think. Should i write more about the pair or not?


End file.
